V2 The Chronicles Of Light
by Ryo Oh Ki7
Summary: Au. New character. Conner gets a job offer from a company in Japan. Rewrite of an old archived story one of the first ones I had ever written!
1. Chapter 1

The chronicles of Light   
Written By Nathan Burnham.   
PART 1: A new warrior 

CHAPTER 1: Returning Memories

He felt sick. It was a strange kind of sick, difficult to describe.  
'It's not good to be sick on your twenty second birthday.', he thought with a grimace. It felt like there was someone else inside of him, another person, something wanting to force itself out. Every so often he would get dizzy and would lose control of his body. He would find himself doing something with no memory of starting it. It first happened this morning, and only lasted for a short while. He was sitting down on his couch watching the Sunshine news show, when all of a sudden he felt dizzy and found himself in the kitchen with the phone to his ear. The same story was being shown on the television, so he knew that it had only lasted the distance from the lounge room to the kitchen. It had happened seven times since then.

The phone beeped at him a couple of times and he answered.  
It began with three beeps, letting him know that it was an STD call.  
"Hello, Conner here"  
"Conner Hayes? You're application for the position of Chief Programmer for Mitsuma Heavy Industries has been accepted. We would like to know if you can be here within month?" said a voice. A voice with a distinct Japanese accent.  
'I GOT IT! Wow. Amazing.' He thought. "Hai. Domo arigatoo gozaimasu."

The phone call made him extremely happy, he even forgot about the wierdness for a while.

He packed, sold his house (unfortunatly for a bit less than it was worth) and left for Japan two weeks later. There was nobody to say good-bye to, he was an orphan. He really only knew one person well enough to call a friend, and that was another orphan living in Japan to whom he wrote regularly. The flight was ok, not the best he had been on. He arrived in Japan very early in the morning and by the time he arrived at his new home in the Juuban district, children were walking to school. In fact, he was just about to open his front gate when a young blonde haired school girl ran straight into him. The thing that made her stand out was the way she had her hair, two balls of hair on the back of her head with long trails of hair running down from them.  
"Ooooff!" he grunted, "Hey, no need to hurry." he said a moment later, in English.  
The girl made a strange face and said, "Sorry, I'm school for late!" before she was up and running again.  
'I must remember to speak in Japanese...' Conner thought, but he soon forgot about it and went inside to look around.  
His house was nice. Quite amazing actually, it was about the same size as his old home. The company had already furnished it, and stocked the fridge and pantry. His home office was well set up, with a direct connection to his offices computers. He only needed to go into the office once a month.

Whoever had stocked the fridge and pantry had accounted for the fact that he was a foreigner. Along with the usual Japanese food ingredients were an assortment of western foods. He was amazed to find that there were even a couple of jars of vegemite! He fixed himself a bowl of miso soup in the kitchen, and carried it into the lounge room to watch some daytime television.

That afternoon he was going outside when he again bumped into the blonde haired girl.  
"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He said, in Japanese this time.  
"I am sorry also, hey you're that guy that's just moved in!" she replied.  
"Yes, I am Conner Hayes. I just flew in this morning. And you are"  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi. Welcome to Japan Conner-San." She said, "How do you like Japan so far?" she attempted to say in English, but it came out as "How does Japan like you"  
Conner got the idea of what she was trying to say, but as she did not seem to know English very well he replied in Japanese.  
"Japan agrees with me. Although this morning when I was run into by a girl going to school." He replied, looking at Usagi interrogativly.  
"Ahhhhh ummmmm." She said, looking around for an escape "Oh, here come some of my friends! I'll introduce you to them." She said, sighting Makoto, Minako, Ami and Rei. The four girls walked up to Usagi and Conner.

"Who's the cute guy Usagi?" Whispered Minako to Usagi.  
Conner blushed a little, he was not used to such comments from such young girls.  
"His name is Conner, he has just flown in this morning." Usagi replied as quietly as she could.  
"Conner, I would like you to meet: Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako" said Usagi, pointing to each of the girls in turn. They each said 'hi' and shook his hand.  
"So where is your girlfriend Conner-San?" asked Makoto.  
Conner blushed, it was an obvious question, "Ah... I don't have one." There was a moment of silence, which Conner felt obliged to break. "Would you like to come in for tea?" he asked, pointing to his house whilst missing the connotations entirely.  
"Um.. That would be, um, great thanks.. But um, we really have to speak to Usagi." Replied Rei. The girls left, Rei dragging Minako and Makoto behind her,  
and Conner walked back inside. He could just make out Makoto say something about him looking like her old boyfriend, but he could definitely hear the sigh that seemed to come from all of the girls. Conner went straight to bed. He had had a very big day.

Conner woke up and decided to test out the computer system, after all he would be working with it for the next year at least. His computer was very good and very expensive, it must have cost the company a lot. He logged onto the companies system and checked his mail. He didn't expect there to be any and was surprised to find welcoming mail from all of the staff. He spent the next two hours writing back to each of the staff individually. He spent another hour after that writing a note of thanks to his boss.  
He logged off, ate breakfast and then decided to go shopping, as he only had a few clothes. He would need a car as well, or a bike (or both!). Money wasn't a problem, his parents had died a long time ago and they were very rich. Even if he didn't know who they were. When he turned 18, he asked his family's solicitor. The only answer he got was that they didn't want him to know. Two years later, after a lot of persuasion he was told that they didn't have any record of who they were. There must have been some record somewhere, but it was gone.

He walked to the mall, it only took him fifteen minutes. The mall was big, a bit bigger than some of the ones back in Australia. Looking for clothes, he attempted to stay away from any T-shirts with English on them. 'Super Number One Happy Champ!' just didn't seme like an ideal slogan to be wearing. He did eventually find some suitable clothes, and decided to go shopping for a car. He managed to find a black Ferrari that resembled his old one back in Australia and so he bought it, writing out a cheque and watching as it was validated. Twice. It was almost dark, he must have been shopping for hours. He was about to leave when he saw someone entering the mall. She looked strangely familiar, but there was no way that he could know her. Her long green hair almost touched her feet. Part of a name came to mind, 'Sets..' He decided against talking to her, she would probably think that he was crazy. He drove back towards home, but found himself lost in the many side streets of the Juuban district. He drove around for a bit until he passed a familiar blonde haired girl. She was sitting at the curb outside the Juuban Junior high school. He went around the block and pulled up beside her.  
"Usagi, what are you doing here? It's late." Conner asked.  
"Conner-san! Is this your car?" asked Usagi, shocked at seeing him driving such an expensive and new car.  
"Yup, I just bought it"  
"Rei was supposed to meet me but she hasn't arrived yet.", she replied.  
"And Miss.H gave me detention again." she added under her breath.  
"I am a bit lost." Conner said, rather helplessly.  
"And you want to know where you live?" asked Usagi Just then, Ami spoke through Usagi's communicator.  
'Usagi, we need you at the park'  
Conner looked around to see where Ami was and Usagi looked a bit sheepish.  
"Um, do you want a lift to the park?" Conner asked Usagi.  
"No thank-you. The park is near my place, could you just drop me off there, if that's ok"  
Usagi got in and Conner drove her back home. Once Usagi was out of the car, she immediatly started running off towards the park. Conner's curiosity got the better of him and he decide to follow her. He felt weird again, maybe it was just jet lag.

He reached the park in time to see something very unusual. A very strange looking woman, with tentacles growing out of her head was standing over a young girl in a sailor costume. Six other girls in sailor suits lay sprawled in other parts of the clearing. Conner was only able to stand there in shock, this sort of thing didn't happen to him very often. The woman was about to kill the girl below her when a sharp object hit her hand. She looked up, and Conner followed suit. Standing on a tree branch, twenty feet off the ground stood a man in a tuxedo.  
"Beauty is not just in the skin, sometimes even the most ugly is beautiful. However you are not. You may not harm Sailor Moon." The Tuxedo suited man said. Conner looked at the ground, there was a rose embedded into the ground near the woman. She growled and then laughed.  
"You cape-boy! You dare to think that you can defeat me?" She challenged and before she had finished the tentacles on her head writhed and shot out at the man.  
The Tuxedoed man flew back off the tree he was standing on and struck another tree, falling down unconscious. The woman turned her attention back to the girl. Conner felt very dizzy. Suddenly his vision clouded and everything went red.

Sailor Moon woke up to the sound of a wolf howling. She looked towards the sound to see Conner lying on the ground unconscious. The rest of the scouts were also out. She crawled over to Conner. His arms were slashed, his face and shirt bloodied. She bent over to wipe the blood off his face, to see how badly he was cut. She did get a C in first aid, she knew what to do.  
'Oh no,' she thought, 'he must have followed me'  
As her hand touched his face, his eyes opened.  
"Where am I?" he asked first, then he looked at who it was and asked "Usagi, is that you? No, sorry. Who are you? Why do I feel like shit"  
"You look it." said Sailor Moon, as she tried to wipe the blood from his face.  
Sailor Mercury was the next up, she pressed one of her earrings and a blue band covered her face.  
She looked at Conner for a second.  
"Sailor Moon. He has some cuts on his arms, but that is about all, the blood on his face isn't his." Sailor Moon cleaned up Conner, and walked him home.

Conner woke up. 'I feel weird, weirder than in that dream.', he lay back down. 'No, nothing could be that weird'  
He got up, made himself some miso and rice, then soaked in the furo and changed. 'Hmmm I could do with a walk. Might as well go now.' He thought.  
So Conner got up and walked outside, intending to go down towards the park. He reached the front gate and a man walked past him. 'Wait a sec, was that Mamoru'  
"Mamoru?" he asked.  
The man turned around, and looked at Conner.  
"Conner?" he asked.  
"Mamoru, we finally meet!" exclaimed Conner, and shook Mamoru's hand rather vigorously.  
"No need to write now." Replied Mamoru.  
Conner had known Mamoru for a very long time. They were both orphans and became pen-friends when Conner was ten. Since that time they had written regularly, at least twice a month.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Mamoru stunned to see his friend.  
"I have a job here, for Mishima Heavy Industries. I will be working for at least a year, and almost all from home"  
"Home?" asked Mamoru.  
Conner pointed to his house.  
"Ahh I thought that was who Usagi spoke of when she told me who her new neighbour was, but I could not be sure." Said Mamoru, and added "I was just going in to see my girlfriend, Usagi. To um, speak about, um. Something we ahhh did last night"  
"Ahhh. I had a very strange dream last night, I think that you may have been in it. Maybe Usagi was in it also." Said Conner. Mamoru looked away at this.  
"And the strangest thing was that there was a clown in it, and some guy wearing a tuxedo. A very strange dream"  
"Yes it is a very strange dream isn't it!" replied Mamoru, looking at Conner strangely.  
Mamoru looked at Conner. 'Strange, his arms aren't scarred!' he thought.  
"Ahhhh Mamoru"  
"Yes Conner"  
"How old is Usagi?" Conner asked, grinning slightly.  
Mamoru blushed and held up his hands, "It's nothing like that! We're in love, we're destined to be together"  
Conner chuckled a little bit, "It's okay Mamoru, I consider myself rather open minded. As long as you don't do anything"  
"Um, I have to see Usagi. I will come and visit you soon." Added Mamoru, hurrying to Usagi's house.  
Conner continued walking. 


	2. Chapter 2

The chronicles of Light   
Written By Conner MacCleod.   
PART 1: A new warrior 

CHAPTER 2: More Confusion

It was Saturday and Conner, with nothing better to do decided to walk around a bit and sightsee. He decided to go via the park, having been told about the garden there by one of his co-workers in an email. After walking around the park and enjoying the sights and smells he got a bus to the mall as he still didn't have all that much in the way of clothes.

Conner got home four hours later, worn out. He was barely able to open the door. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'at least I have clothes.' Once inside, he sat down at his computer and read over his email. It was dark by the time he had finished replying to messages and checking up on things at work. Just as he had started boiling some water, he began to feel dizzy.  
A sudden burst of intense pain in his arm shocked him and he crashed down onto the ground, gripping his arm in agony.

He woke up, lying on the ground in the hallway. His arm hurt, it felt like it had been slashed by a knife. Looking down at it he was shocked to see a scar heal, in under a second.  
'Wow' he thought, 'side effects of a blackout. Must be.' His arm did feel better though. Looking up at the clock he was suprised to see that three hours had passed.  
'Sleep' he thought, 'I need sleep'  
Walking upstairs he got changed, before getting into bed, and looked out the window.  
'Strange' he though when he saw Usagi limping towards her house. He retired without giving it much more thought.

On Sunday, the traditional day of rest Conner decided to once again go to the mall. He had been walking around for about half an hour when he heard someone shout his name from behind. Turning around he spied Usagi and her friends sitting down at a table in the food court.  
"How are you all?" he asked them and was greeted with a resounding chorus of "Great"'s. Looking at Makoto and Minako he noticed that they were looking around for somebody.  
"What are you doing?" he asked them.  
"Oh, we're just scoping out the guys. You wouldn't have found a girlfriend perhaps?" Makoto asked Conner.  
Automatically, without thinking Conner replied "I'm taken"  
Minako Oh'd.  
"Who's the lucky girl Conner?" a blushing Ami asked.  
"I'm not going out with anyone." Conner said, wondering why Ami would ask him such a question.  
"Well, why did you say you were then?" Makoto asked, a little angry.  
"When? I never said that I was." Conner replied, his attention taken away from her by the intense stare he was receiving from Rei.  
Before anything else could be said he was saved (saved?) by the Roaming monster of the day: A great huge one-eyed humanoid creature.  
Minako grebbed Conner's arm and pulled him away from the monster,  
"Don't worry, the Senshi will get here and save us." she said before they got seperated. Once again feeling strange, Conner sat down against a shop wall.

Waking up, Conner looked around. He was in his own bedroom, a strange dream was beginning to seep from his memory as dreams are wont to do. He was a dog, or small creature as the view was from a dogs perspective. A Senshi in a red skirt smacked a piece of paper on his forehead and he ran away. 'Wow, weird dream. Maybe something here doesn't agree with me.' he thought, before preparing to work once more for the next six days.

On Teusday Conner was reading his email when he came across a message from the CEO. It was regarding a new deal with a large engineering company that was linked somehow to the Government. Apparently Conner was in charge of a small group of staff working on the software for a special detection device. This device was to be used to detect and trace the 'Sailor Senshi' and the 'Youma'. Conner was rather pleased at this, it sounded very interesting. The next four days he went into 'work' to meet with the chief designer of the device, his CEO and his staff. Some government investigaters had apparently discovered some form of residual 'energy' or 'radiation' at places where the Sailor Senshi or Youma were, they were hoping to create a 'warning' system (officially), Conner thought that they probably just wanted to capture either the Senshi or the Youma for study. Conner spent Sunday working, emailing his staff with corrections. The CEO was willing to pay him and his staff extremely large amounts of money to get the project done. Conner wasn't complaining, not that he needed the money.

By Thursday of the next week they had a small prototype ready, linked to a laptop running the beta of the software. For the first test they went out to the mall to record the measurements from the last 'show down'. The machine registered large amounts of the strange energies (nicknamed Kawaii-Shoujo energy by the staff). So much so that everybody had immediatly run off to find out where the Youma or Senshi had shown up. They then realised that perhaps the Senshi put off the strange Kawaii-Shoujo energies at all times. This led to planned direction capabilities added to the device. The next smaller test was done in the Building the following day and the results meant for a major search of code for bugs. For some reason the results were just as large as before and pointing at Conner. There was much laughing and much denying that Conner was a Sailor Senshi (On Conner's part only). 


End file.
